THE BAD DAYS
by Angel Park
Summary: NGAK BISA BIKIN SUMMARY LANGSUNG BACA AJA,,,,,,,


THE BAD DAY

Disclameir : TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA

CAST : kim jong in a.k.a kai,oh sehun

pair :kaihun (kai+sehun)

GENRE : ROMANCE,HUMOR,LILTLE BIT T+

warning gs for uke,DLDR,no flame,no bash

LEGHT : ONESHOOT

HAPPY READING YEOREOBUN~~~~~

"Duagh" sepertinya itu suara kepala seseorang yang terbentur lantai,sepertiNA itu yeoja manis – sehun.

sehun pov

"appo,,,kepala cantikku,ini semua gara-gara jam bodoh itu yang seenaknya saja berbunyi tidak tahu kalau aku lagi ,,, kenapa pula hari ini harus sekolah,andai tidak ada sekolah pasti remaja sepertiku bisa tidur terpaksa dan penuh perjuangan ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi agar nanti aku tidak di omeli oleh eomma lagi karena nanti bisa terlambat ke sekolah dan tentu saja ceramah tanpa judul dari namja kurang ajar namja chinguku KIM sudah berpacaran selama 1 tahun tanpa diketahui oleh murid di seluruh sekolah kecuali sahabat terdekat kami.

"Huni-ah chagi,cepat sedikit menganti bajunya,kai dari tadi menunggumu chagi" kata eommaku dari dapur yang dapat kudengar dari kamarku.

"ne eomma" menganti baju,aku langsung turun dan menarik namja chinguku ini pergi.

"eomma kami pergi dulu neh,aku sarapan di sekolah" kataku pada eomma karena ia pasti menyuruhku sarapan dulu agar nanti tidak sakit di sekolah.

Author Pov

"YAH,,huni-ah kenapa kau menarik sepertiku itu?" Tanya kai pada eun ah karena dari tadi ia ditarik lebih tepatnya diseret oleh .

"aku tidak ingin terlambat kesekolah ,kai-ah" jawab eun ah.

"harusnya kau tadi pagi lebih cepat bangun sehigga tidak terlambat ke sekolah!" harusnya kau tahu kalau ia akan mencerahiku seperti ini bathin sahun.

"ne,arasso kai-ah"

Setelah melewati beberapa perdebatan kecil,kai dan sehun pun pergi ke tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba motor kai berhenti.

"YAH,,,,,huni-ah kau turun disini yah " kata yougmin pada eun beberapa saat motor youngmin melaju dari hadapanya eun ah.

sehun pov

Dasar namja kurang ajar,tega sekali ia meninggalkan yeoja chingunya sendiri yang manis tahu 1 hal kanapa aku selalu memanggilnya dengan namja kurang ajar,yah karena hal inilah ia selalu menyuruh berjalan dan menurunkan tak jauh dari gerbang ,awas saja akan kubalas kau KIM menyusun rencana yang matang ketika berjalan ke gerbang sekolah,aku bersiap untuk membalas dendam kepadanya karena telah tega meninggalkanku sendiri dan menyuruhku berjalan,dasar pacar kurang ajar haha tunggu saja pembalasanku.

Authour pov

Setelah tiba digerbang dengan penuh perjuangan dan tentu saja rencana yang telah tersusun sempurna diotaknya,eun ah menuju ke kelasnya dengsan seringai yang terpampang diwajah manisnya .Ia segera duduk dikursinya yang telah diduduki oleh sang namja menduduki kursi dengan manis tapi masih memasang wajah kesalnya eun ah pun langsung memfokuskan dirinya kedepan kelas walaupun belum ada seongsaenim yang mengajar.

SEHUN pov

Huh menyebalkan inilah ruginya jika kau duduk dengan pacarmu saat sedang kesal pun kau tak akan bisa tak bertemu dengannya setelah melewati pelajaran yang sangat membosankan-fisika dgn guru yang tak punya hati nurani. Aku langsung berlari pada chinguku-hyowoo walaupun pacarku yang kurang ajar itu sejak tadi ingin berbicara dgnku (yah walaupun hanya berbicara dengan suara yang dikecilkan)

"MONKYU-ah tolong aku"ku panggil ia dengan suara yang sedikit manja dan jangan lupakan dengan puppy eyes sesedih mungkin bagai anak anjing yang tersesat.

"wae? huni-ah kenapa wajahmu semenyedihkan itu? Tanya monkyu padaku penasaran saat aku memasang wajah yang menyedihkan.

"KIM JONG IN pabbo itu meninggalkanku di tengah jalan saat pergi sekolah tadi"kataku lagi pada monkyu

"lalu apa yang kau inginkan huni-ah setelah bercerita padaku?"jawab monkyu padaku.

"aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada kim jong in pabbo itu!" kukatakan apa yang telah terencana dalam otakku

"lalu apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu"jawab monkyu lagi padaku.

Authour pov

Setelah mengatakan apa yang diingankan sehun pada pun langsung menjalankan rencana yang telah disusun sehun karena guru yang mengajar sedang ada urusan lain.

KAI POV

Hah,,,kenapa dengan yeoja aneh itu dari pagi sudah memasang wajah tadi aku mencoba untuk berbicara denganya tapi ia diam ia berlari menuju ke sahabatnya-hyowoo,lalu pergi begitu saja keluar kelas mungkin ke sendiri ia itu GOD OF kantin aku jadi lapar jadinya.

"TAEMIN TAO ke kamntin yuk,,aku lapar nih" panggil ku pada kedua sahabatku itu.

Authour pov

Mungkin ini adalah salah satu hari yang paling indah untuk saluruh murid di VU senior high school karena bisa pulang cepat dan pulang kerumah tercinta jauh dari gerbang sekolah terlihat seseorang namja dengan wajah rupawan di samping motor sport hitamnya yang membuat ia seperti pangeran di dunia sayangnya ia terus menggerutu sejak tadi karena menunggu orang tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya.

"dimana yeoja aneh itu sih,,sejak tadi di tunggu belum juga datang"gumam sang pangeran itu.

KAI POV

"yah,,Huni-ah dari mana saja kau,aku dari tadi menunggumu,ayo pulang"kataku pada yeoja chinguku ini sambil memberikan helm yang lain padanya.

"kai-ah aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu karena ada yang harus ku kerjakan dengan monkyu" katanya padaku,aneh sekali biasanya ia takkan mau bersusah payah membuat sering sekali memintaku untuk membuat tugasnya.

"baiklah,tapi kau jangan terlalu lama pulang huni-ah,arasso? Kataku pada eun ah

"arrasso"jawabya padaku

"mianhe kai-ah ini balasan karena kau tega membuatku berjalan tadi pagi" kata eun ah dengan senyum yang terpampang di wajah ketika sehun berjalan menuju hyowoo yang berada di gerbang sekolah.

"aku tak sabar untuk melihat kai berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil mendorong motorny itu,monkyu-ah"ceritaku senang pada monkyu yang dari tadi setia mendengarkannya.

"aku juga tak sabar huni-ah melihat flower boys sekolah mendorong motornya sampai pulang"balas monkyu dengan semangatnya.

Auhour pov

Setelah beberapa lamanya menjalankan motornya,kai merasa ada yang aneh dengan motornya ya g tiba-tiba berhenti terkejut dengan bensin motornya yang tinggal mencoba mengigat

"bukankah kemarin aku mengisi penuh,kenapa sekarang sudah habis?bathin beberapa kali mencoba menghidupkan motornya,kai menyerah ia harus mendorong sport kesayanganya itu sampai rumah.

"akan kucari tau siap yang mrnyebabkan ini dan lihat saja balasanya ."kata kai dalam hati sambil dirumah dengan tidak elitnya,kai pun berencana untuk datang ke rumah yeoja chingunya sekaligus silaturahmi dengan calon mertua.

SEHUN POV

"HAHA,,,,,,,,,,bagaimana keadaan cho pabbo itu,masih untung aku hanya mengerjai begitu saja kalau tidak sudah mati karena malu,,,,KIM JONG IN pabbo itu"kata eun ha dengan senangnya

"rasakan youngmin-ah karena tega menyuruh berjalan tadi pagi"koar sehun tanpa menyadari aura hitam dari belakang dan smirk yang terpancar dari sang namja chingu yang mendengarnya di belakangnya.

KAI POV

"hei Huni-ah chagi ku dengar kau yang mengerjaiku tadi siang"kataku sedikit memberatkan suaraku sambil memeluknya dari terkekeh melihat ia bergetar mengetahuiku sudah mendengar semunya

.Haha menyenangkan juga seperti ini apa hukuman yang pantas untuk yeoja chinguku ini yah,,?.Mungkin sedikit mengambil keuntungan tidak apa-apakan

"Huni-ah kenapa kau melakukanhal itu paaku?tanyaku meniup teliganya

SEHUN pov

"ya tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang"batinku

"yaya Huni-ah kau hanya harus perlu,kau berlari dari pacar kurang ajar ini"bathinku lagi

"Hana dul set,aku mencoba berontak dari pelukannya dengan cara menginjak kaki nya tapi ia malah membalikan tubuku dan langsung menciumku

"YAH NAMJA KURANG AJAR LEPASKAN AKU"kataku di sela-sela ia menciumku

"kau harus mendapatkan balasanya euni-ah Karen telah mengerjaiku"balasnya saat ia masih menciumku

YA TUHAN kenpa malah ia yang marah seharusnya aku yang marah padanya .

end

jangan lupa ripiu yah yah yah,,,,,,pai pai


End file.
